leadershipfandomcom-20200213-history
Bhisma's advice to the Pandavas
Advice on leadership 5000 years ago The earliest recorded treatise on good leadership is more than 5000 years old. When we read it carefully we realize that it may well have been articulated for leadership in today's world. It is relevant to note this famous advice on how to be a good and effective leader at the very outset. Well before 3000 BC a fierce battle depicted in Mahabhartha" was fought in India on the battlefield of Kurekshetra, not too far from the modern capital of the country -Delhi.It was a bloody conflict, fought between cousins - Pandavas and Kauravas, in which Pandavas won a total victory. In this battle lasting for 14 days the commander in chief of the Kauravas was the grand old man named Bhisma who, at the age of 116 years was loved, respected and revered by the ruling elite of both the warring sides - such was the stature of this great leader. He was severely wounded in the battle and after his defeat he lay dying on the battle field. His body was pierced by hundreds of arrows. Krishna ,the divine guide and strategic adviser of Pandvas, took them to pay homage to Bhisma. Abandoning their chariots some distance away, they silently walked to Bhisma .Krishnan then spoke to him at length praising his great valour and sacrific. He finally asked Bhisma to teach Yudishtira, the eldest of Pandavas , the art of leadership to rule the vast Kingdom he had won in the battle .In slow ,but firm whisper ,the grand old Bhisma spoke thus " You want to learn the art of being a leader to rule your Kingdom well. I will tell you everything my child. It was taught to me by the great master, and I well impart it to you all". :* It is not easy to rule well and a King's one worldly duty is to rule well. It is action which shapes destiny and not the other way round. :* A King's highest duty is to serve gods, next of equal importance is Truth, for truth is the highest refugee, all the world rest on truth. :* A King's conduct should be above reproach, self restraint, humility, righteousness and straightforwardness are essential for his success. He should have his passion under perfect control :* There is danger in mildness. The King should not be too mild, or he will then be disregarded. The people will not have enough respect for him, and his word. He must also avoid the other extreme being too stringent, for, for then the people will be afraid of him, which is not a happy state of affairs. :* Compassion must be a part of his mental make up, but he must guard against displaying a too forgiving nature, for then he will be considered weak by low men who will take advantage of him. :* Alertness is essential ;he must study his friends and foes all the time. :* His first duty is to his people. He should take care of them with no thought of pleasing himself, subordinating his own wishes and desire to those of people. He should guard them as a mother guards her child. :* The King needs to be careful not to place implicit confidence in anyone. He should keep his innermost thought concealed from even his nearest and dearest. :* You need to know when to seek protection in your fort when your position is weak. And you should be ready to make peace with a foe who is stronger. :* Be pleasant in speech :* Surround yourself with people of like nature, who have qualities that are noble. The only difference between you and your officers is the white umbrella signifying your higher office. :* The people should live in freedom and happiness, as they do in their fathers house. The very essence of your role is to protect the people and their happiness. It is not easy to secure people happiness. You need to use diverse method, skill, nimbleness and truth, all of four are important. :* Pay attention to the state of Kingdom, old and shabby surroundings are symbol of disregard. Renovate to win good opinion. :* Know how to use the power of punishment, and do not hesitate to use them on miscreants. People are often led by chastisement. Know then, the science of chastisement. :* Self interest is the most powerful factor in the life of every one. No one is dear to another unless there is some gain involved. :* The treasury should always be full. :* Never trust the guardian of the city or fort implicitly. :* Supervise the work of all your officers yourself. :* Do things in secret from your enemies, you can never protect the Kingdom by candour or simplicity. You should be both candid and wily. :* A king who is honoured by his subjects will naturally be respected by his foes and will be feared by them also. :* Nothing, not even the smallest act, can be accomplished by a single man. He has to have assistance. :* The King cannot be too careful. Wicked people may appear honest, honest ones may appear dishonest. The honest person can become dishonest, for no one can always be of the same mind. :* No one should be trusted completely, and yet a want of trust is also wrong. The policy, trust but verify. :* Harbour no malice, absolutely none in your heart. :* Dharma (right conduct) is the watch-word of a king. Nothing is more powerful. To the extent you yield or diminish dharma ,to that degree disintegration sets in. :* Death is nearing every creature every moment. What you have planned to do tomorrow must be done to day forenoon. Death is ruthless. It will never wait and see if all your projects are carried out. Readiness for it is important. The world is a passing pageant. :* Man is born alone and he dies alone. He has not a single real companion on his march through this incident called life. The spouse, the father, the mother, sons, kinsmen, friends ,all turn away from your body and go about their work. Only dharma follows the body. That is the only enduring friend of man, and the only thing he should seek. Having said all that he had to say, Bhisma smiled faintly and closed his eyes ,a signal for Pandavas to go.